


a drunken night.

by lolitadarling



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Lady Bird (2017)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitadarling/pseuds/lolitadarling
Summary: The reader is just broken up with and is at a party She begins drinking with good friend and crush, Timothée Chalamet, with the night ending well on both ends.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You
Kudos: 14





	a drunken night.

“That’s it! No more moping in this house!” Your roommate said, turning off the TV. You sighed and sat up from the couch, where you’ve been staying for the past three weeks since your boyfriend dumped you for his ex girlfriend. 

“Come on, I was in the middle of that!” You whined, trying to grab the remote.

“It’s honestly so depressing seeing you like this.” She gave you a long hug. “Why don’t we throw a party!?” 

“Nope.” You popped the ‘p’, grabbing the remote from her hand. 

She pouted and jumped on you. “Pleeeease, I won’t ask for anything else. Pleeeeeease, pleeeeeease, pleeeease.” She continued to beg. “I’ll write your English final and do your Sociology work for a week.” 

You looked at her in the eyes and sighed. “Fine, only because I’m behind on almost all my work. But not a lot of people!”

“Yay!” She shot up from the couch. “I only invited a few people, relax. Everyone will be here at 9:30! Dress hot.” She winked before leaving the apartment. 

You laid back on the couch. “What the hell did I get myself into?”

8:30 and your roommate and her girlfriend were already setting up. Getting the music ready and drinks out. Your roommate wore a light green floral ditsy dress while her girlfriend wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and mom jeans. You were just getting out of the shower, scolded for waiting for so long by your roommate. 

By the you were done getting ready, people arrived. You checked yourself out one more time. A black lace tank top that made your boobs popped and a pear of tight jeans. Your painted red lips formed a smile and you headed out. There was about 15-20 people, not as small as you wanted but it will do. 

“You look fucking HOT!” Your roommate said, smacking your butt, making you blush. 

Your eyes quickly examined each guest until they stopped on one particular person. “You didn’t.”

“Oh but I did.” She said with an evil smirk before slipping away. Timothée stood with a few friends, beer in hand. You and Timmy have been friends for almost 3 years now, accidentally swiping his phone at a party instead of yours. Then the rest is history. You always had a little crush on him but the both of you were always in relationships or talking to someone, everything always being complicated. Your roommate always wanted you two to work out but sadly it never did. He caught you staring at him and excused himself, making his way over to you.

“Hey! Long time no see!” He hugged you tightly, making you almost melt. 

“Yeah, sorry I’ve been...super busy.” You made up the excuse. 

“Want a drink?” He asked kindly and you nodded. You both walked into the kitchen, making small talk as he poured some shots. He counted to three and you both took a shot. Your nose scrunched up due to the bitter taste and he laughed. “Another one?” 

“Why the hell not?” You smirked as he poured some more.

Three shots in, you began to feel a little buzz. You and Timothée sat on a couch on the outside balcony, sipping beer and just talking. “So I heard about your break up.” He said, making you tense up.

“Yup.” You said, downing your beer and reaching for another, handing Timmy one too. 

“I’m sorry.” You shrugged and opened your second beer. 

You could feel his eyes glued onto you and you smiled. “What?” You said playfully poking him.

He took a sip of beer and bit his lip. “Nothing, you just look fucking amazing tonight.” He said looking up at the stars in the sky. Heat rose all around your body once he said that.

“I could say the same for you.” You winked at him.

A comfortable silence grew between the both of you as you stared at the stars. He gasped. “There’s the Big Dipper!” He pointed up and you saw it too, just as amazed as he was. 

The two of you drunkenly rambled about stars for twenty minutes. But then you stopped and looked at him. “I used to have the biggest fucking crush on you.” You drunkly said.

“No way.” He mumbled, playing with his hands awkwardly.

“Waaaay.” You both laughed. “After we first started to talk but then you started to date Naomi. Boy was I hurt.” You sipped the last of your beer.

“Your one to talk.” He said, making you look at him. “I tried to get at you but then you started dating that dick Owen.” You bit your lip thinking about your ex. The past year was absolute hell with him. Always acting shady, never letting you talk to other guys, prioritizing him over everyone. “Then we stopped talking.” He seemed genuinely hurt.

“I’m sorry. Owen had me convinced I was in a healthy relationship when in reality, I wasn’t. I was living in hell almost everyday.” You wanted to cry, thinking about the past.

Timothée could see right through that, trying his best to comfort you even though you were both shitfaced. He wrapped his arm around you and held you close. “You don’t deserve that, you deserve to be treated like a fucking queen.” He said angrily. “He had one of the greatest people and managed to fuck that up.”

You laughed and nuzzled in closer to him, feeling the comfort you never felt with any of your other ex’s. 

“I meant it when I said you look fucking amazing tonight. I mean you always look amazing, like effortlessly beautiful, but I just thought you should know.” He rubbed circles on your exposed arm. You broke away from his arms and looked at him in his eyes. You were about to lean in for a kiss when you heard the door open.

“Hey, I’m staying at my girlfriend’s tonight. Don’t worry, we’re taking an Uber.” She drunkenly laughed. “Anyways, have fun you two! Use a condom, I don’t want any beautiful babies running around here anytime soon!” She said before leaving the two of you alone again. 

Everyone had left the party so you could hear the music faintly play from inside. ‘Pursuit of Happiness’ by Kid Cudi. You looked back at Timmy and laughed. “One more shot?” You asked. 

You sat on the counter and he stood in between your legs. You tried to count to three again but couldn’t stop laughing, so you both just poured it down. He shook his head, making his curls fly. Your hand immediately flying towards them, running your fingers through his hair which he seemed to like. You pulled his hair a little bit and a tiny moan escaped, making you both go red. ‘Sweater Weather’ by The Neighbourhood began to play from the speaker. 

You bit your lip as you stared at his, craving to feel them against your own. You opened your legs wider, allowing him in more, which he graciously accepted. He put his hands on your back and pulled him closer to you. “I-Is this okay?” His hand never leaving the small of your back.

“Yes.” You cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss. Your lips were so foreign yet felt so familiar to each other. His hands left your back and got to your thighs, rubbing them up and down, causing a little moan. 

“Fuck, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this for.” He said breaking away, leaving a trail of kisses down your cheek and neck.

You could barely talk. You were more intoxicated by his touch then the alcohol you assumed. “Wanna go into my room?” You spoke out. He nodded and you hopped off the counter, immediately attaching your lips again. Your hands went into his hair while his hands held your face. He pushed you against the wall and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He struggled to open your door but thankfully got it on the third try. He placed you on your bed and threw his shirt off, tossing it across the room. “I-I need help unzipping this.” He placed his forehead against yours and smiled. Getting off the bed and turning around, he placed kisses on your neck then to your back. He slowly unzipped the lace shirt and you turned around, removing the straps from your arms, never breaking eye contact . The shirt finally came off and you were wearing nothing underneath. You could hear his breath hitch.

“Fuck.” He moaned, before reattaching your lips. You undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, him kicking them off quickly. You saw the tent building up in his underwear and you bit your lip. “You still wanna do this?” 

“Yes, more than anything.” You quickly threw your jeans off and both of you fell back on your bed, Timothée on top. His hands ran up and down your exposed thigh, leaving goosebumps. His mouth made its way down to your breasts, sucking on both. “Fuck, Timothée.” As he still kissed your breasts, his fingers found the waistband of your panties. He slowly pushed them down, his fingers making their way into your entrance. He went in and out, slowly. “Faster, Timmy, please.” You whined. 

“Patience, my love.” He said before kissing you passionately and upping the speed. You felt as if you could cum right then and there but he stopped. He looked into your eyes and smiled, making you smile. “I love seeing you so frustrated.” You could feel his hard member brushing against your leg. He wants to tease, you could tease too. You ran your hand down his exposed chest, leaving small kisses as you went. You reached into his underwear and shyly grabbed his hard dick. He whimpered at your touch, throwing random curses out there. Your hand slowly went up and down, making him breathe harder. “Your playing a dangerous game.” He whispered in your ear. You could smell the liquor the both of you drank just minutes ago.

“What can I say?” You did a few more strokes. “I love seeing you frustrated.” When those words left your mouth, he kissed you roughly. You both fell back again. He kicked his underwear off. 

You pulled a condom out from your side table and he laughed. “After this, I can assure you that you’ll never think of your ex again.” He tore the packaging open with his teeth and smirked as he put it on, you waiting impatiently. “You ready?” You nodded and he slowly pushed himself into you, inch by inch. “Your so fucking tight.” He almost yelled as he positioned himself comfortably for the both of you. He began to rock slowly, in and out. Both of you grunting as it happened. But you wanted more. You thrusted your hips up, signaling for him to go faster. “Beg.”

“Fuck me, Timothée. Please, fuck me. I need you now.” You begged loudly. 

He ran his thumb along your face, soon putting his hand around your neck gently, squeezing a tiny bit. “Good girl.” You could’ve came right there. He began to pump faster and faster, making you moan louder and louder.

Finally, he found your spot. He could tell by the way your expression changed dramatically and your begging more persistent. You ran your nails down his back, making him moan. You could feel your high coming and you looked him in the eyes. “I’m about to cum.” 

“Cum for me.” He said, staying at the same speed. You let yourself undone on him, feeling like a firework was just lit in your stomach. You yelled his name as he rocked you back and forth. 

He was almost done. “Your so fucking hot, holy shit.” With one final pump, he had his climax. Burying his face in your neck as he unfolded. Both of you were panting like crazy. You have never felt like this, ever. 

He took himself out of you and laid next to you on the bed, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your forehead. “Shit, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Your mind still a little drunk, not knowing when to shut up. 

He sat up a little, you still in his arms and looked at you, surprised. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. Owen never made me feel like THAT. No guy has.” He smiled at you widely, making you smile. 

You buried your head into his bare chest. “Me too.” He said, drawing circles into your back, still trying to catch his breath. 

You but your lip and climbed on top of him. “Another round?”

He looked at you up and down, nodding. “I thought you’d never ask.” He said, bringing you into a passionate kiss.


End file.
